huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence
Clarence is a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Vanuatu Clarence originally competed in Survivor: Vanuatu. At the beginning of the game, all 18 castaways were not put on a tribe in a free for all battle. At the first immunity challenge, Clarence was close to winning immunity but was unable to secure the win. At the first tribal council, the majority of the tribe believed that Clarence was too much of a physical threat and he was voted out, only lasting 2 days. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia In his second attempt, Clarence wanted to survive the first couple of votes and have a tribe he could call his own during Survivor: Indonesia. He was originally placed on the blue Bulan tribe and aligned with outsiders Alexander and Frankie. Bulan was strong for the first few days, winning the first immunity challenge. At the tribes first loss on Day 6, the three voted for Tom but Ellie was voted out for her obnoxious personality. He also formed relationships with Anastasia and Evelyn, but kept a small distance away from them, largely due to Evelyn's target on her back. The tribe was lucky enough to win the last two immunity challenges they had together and did not have to vote anyone else out. At the tribe switch, Clarence remained on Bulan along with original members Anastasia, Evelyn, Frankie and Tom. With a 5-3 majority, Clarence was feeling fairly comfortable. However, the power that the group had prompted them to vote for Evelyn at their first loss. At tribal council, the four voted for her but she used a Hidden Immunity Idol. The votes then tied between Tom and Matahari member, Luke. Evelyn decided to have her own open forum at tribal just before the revote where she convinced everyone to get rid of Tom. Clarence did not go along with the plan, knowing that losing an original Bulan would place him in the minority. As a result, he and Anastasia formed another alliance to try and throw either Frankie under the bus or deflect the attention to an original Matahari. When they lost the second time in a row, they chose to throw Frankie under the bus. At tribal, they threw votes to Kate-Lyn but Evelyn had fallen for the bait and Frankie was voted out. After an immunity win, the two tribes merged on Day 20. He was unsure of his allies, considering the tribe of thirteen was overwhelmingly strategic. At tribal, he voted for Tatianna alone but his alliance of post swap Bulan members voted out Chet. Tatianna, who had voted in the majority in the previous vote, made an emotional move against that alliance. She gathered Clarence and the other castaways who voted in the minority the previous vote to take down the majority. At tribal, he and the new group voted for Luke and made him the second member of the jury. The group of seven with Alexander, Clarence, Kimberly, Laurie, Shilpa, Tatianna and Xavier had control and were planning on picking off the rest of the tribe. Clay and Kate-Lyn, fearful of their position in the game at the bottom, flipped to the majority and made the group of seven a team of nine. With Anastasia and Evelyn as the only people left not in the alliance, the nine decided to target Evelyn first and she was voted out. Feeling that they were at the bottom of the nine person alliance, Clarence, Clay and Kate-Lyn flipped back to their original alliance where Anastasia was the only member left. They both had conflicting viewpoints on who to get rid of, being either Laurie or Shilpa. Instead of trying to get a member of the majority to flip and force a 5-5 tie, the quartet split the votes between the two girls. In the end, the majority had a larger advantage and they voted out Kate-Lyn. Anastasia and Clarence remained close together, but Clay wanted to stay in the game and flipped back to the majority. The pair, alone in the game, voted for Laurie. Luckily for them, the majority turned on one of their own and Shilpa was voted out. The majority alliance seemed to never switch its core alliance of Kimberly, Laurie, Tatianna and Xavier with affiliates Alexander and Clay. This left Anastasia and Clarence on the outside of the tribe. Clarence got Clay to return to their alliance, who agreed because he was annoyed with the majority not fully trusting him. The three wanted to target Tatianna for having a lot of power within the majority. They approached the potential swing votes, but no one budged. At tribal, they voted for Tatianna but the majority voted out Clarence and made him the sixth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Anastasia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways